A number of portable commodes have been disclosed in the prior art which address various aspects of the design of such devices. However, none of the previously disclosed commodes appear to provide a satisfactory design that will accommodate the needs of a male medical patient with hip and/or leg trauma. Thus, the seats and associated excrement containers are not shaped and sized to facilitate simultaneous collection of both bowel discharge and bladder discharge and that is especially true when the user is unable to lean forward while seated on the portable commode (for example, patients recovering from hip surgery). Moreover, the armrests and related frame structures of prior art commode devices tend to restrict certain body movements of the user such as lateral movement of the legs. While a larger commode could alleviate some of these deficiencies, the increased size would restrict its portability and usefulness. This invention provides an improved portable chair commode design that addresses the above-noted deficiencies and is more versatile than previously described portable commodes.